memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Memory Alpha:L'Avant-Toute/Salle des machines/Demandes en cours
| 1 | 3}} | Demandes en cours | __TOC__ }} Infobox épisodes Infobox livres Infobox acteurs Que met-on/ne met-on pas dans cette infobox ? Mon avis : * Nom et prénom * Date de naissance et lieu * Date de décès et lieu * Nationalité ??? le lieu de la naissance suffit à savoir ??? (je sais naturalisation et tout et tout mais bon !) Ok, on oublie ;) * Profession Star Trek * Années d'activité Star Trek bof ! comment calculer les années de Leonard Nimoy ? relou là ! non ? Je n'avais pas pensé à Nimoy... * Lien vers IMDB Aucun intérêt, on a une section Liens externes pour ça, sinon on va après se demander si on rajoute un lien WP, ... * Photo (de préférence en civil) * Légende de la photo * Nationalité déjà plus haut ! Ouh, là, là, je deviens gâteux... * Personnage(s) interprété(s) non ! la galerie suffira * Série OU épisodes (si récurrent par exemple) non ! l'intro suffira * Famille (si connus, comme Gene Roddenberry et Majel Barrett) pas si connu mais ayant travaillé sur ST Pas de souci * Nationalité Désolé, je suis un grand gosse... * Voix francophones Des idées ? Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 23, 2010 à 18:46 (UTC) c'est moi C-IMZADI-4 octobre 23, 2010 à 20:45 (UTC) c'est moi aussi ;) Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 23, 2010 à 20:54 (UTC) un autre bleu pour les hommes (Cyan ?) et rose (#CD2682 ?) pour les filles Désolé, je suis un grand... C-IMZADI-4 octobre 23, 2010 à 23:28 (UTC) Infobox production Vert pour moi, "infobox perso de prod" plutôt qu'acteur. - From Cardassia with pain octobre 25, 2010 à 20:16 (UTC) : Modèle:Infobox production, avec un exemple ici : Wendy Neuss. Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 26, 2010 à 00:59 (UTC) : Phil, est-ce que tu pourrais coller ce code dans le MediaWiki:Common.css stp ? Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 26, 2010 à 01:24 (UTC) => ok => Merci ;) Je pensais fusionner les infobox acteurs et perso de production en une seule puisque la seule ligne qui va changer c'est "Profession dans ST". Donc les 2 sections de ce topic sont inutiles - From Cardassia with pain octobre 27, 2010 à 19:23 (UTC) Autre point sur ce modèle et les infobox en général : Etudiez l'article du point de vue du lecteur : #1. La bannière est ce qu'on voit en premier, et qui nous informe que l'article est écrit sur le point de vue "Monde réel", donc out-univers trek. #2. Le titre de l'article "Wendy Neuss" #3. L'encadré-top : "Wendy Neuss" #4. Légende photo : "Wendy Neuss" #5. Nom : Wendy Neuss #6. Début de l'article : "Wendy Neuss était productrice..." J'avoue ne pas connaître exactement le sens de lecture rapide d'un lecteur lambda, mais je ne dois pas être loin à mon avis. Pour moi, la bannière est utile pour identifier le point de vue, le titre pour connaître le nom, le nom dans la sidebar reprendra souvent les différents noms des artistes (noms de naissance, noms professionnels) donc devrait rester. L'encadré-top devrait être développé comme pour celui des épisodes {bannière épisodes/films, titre de l'article = nom épisode ; encadré-top précise ST VOY 3x11 donc le situe plus précisément par rapport à la bannière}. Ainsi, je considèrerais que l'encadré-top, pour éviter d'être un doublon redondant, devrait servir d'indication de catégorisation d'articles. Pour ce cas, je dirais "Personnel de production" (pas Acteurs, Réalisateurs... puisque ces catégories peuvent être multiples et que Personnel de production est plus général). Pour l'infobox Livres, l'encadré-top devrait dans ce même contexte préciser le type de 'livres', soit romans, soit comics, soit Ouvrages de référence. Quand à la légende de l'image est-il possible de ne l'ajouter que lorsque le contexte de l'image est intéressant à ajouter (apparition sommaire d'un réal, prod... dans un épisode, interview 1986... Parce que rajouter juste le nom, ça accentue encore + le côté redondant. - From Cardassia with pain octobre 27, 2010 à 19:23 (UTC) :J'ai viré la légende automatique... parce que, effectivement, ça fait beaucoup ;) :Pour l'encadré-top... Je suis un peu largué... 99.9% des wikis utilisent l'encadré-top pour reprendre tout ou partie du nom de l'article. C'est une sorte de convention. On peut rajouter une ligne pour les types de livre, mais est-ce qu'il ne serait pas logique de conserver une forme commune à toutes nos infobox : encadré-top avec le no, image d'illustration, légende au cas où, puis blabla de circonstance ? :Sinon, effectivement, on peut songer à une fusion des personnels de prod et des acteurs, pourquoi pas. Il faudrait revoir un peu la structure, mais c'est jouable. Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 27, 2010 à 20:53 (UTC) * fier d'être 0.01%: une légère personnalisation de notre wiki, ne fait pas de nous de vilains petits canards par rapport aux conventions... * pourquoi dissocier acteurs des autres professions ? "personnel de production" suffit bien ; et c'est sur la ligne "profession" qu'on met le(s) métier(s) ST... * pour les livres: j'adhère à la vision de Philoust... * bref, ne pas faire des infos-boxes pour chaque style, tout à fait d'accord pour la modernisation des boxes mais rester dans des cadres généraux. C-IMZADI-4 octobre 28, 2010 à 10:04 (UTC) :Pour l'encadré-top, après ton message, j'ai cherché un article sur WP-fr. Et effectivement, ils ont un infobox similaire, j'ai cherché l'acteur "Patrick Stewart" et au bout de 15 secondes, j'ai listé les informations données par la page dont voici le résumé : il s'appelle effectivement Patrick Hewes Stewart. :C'est la seule information que j'ai eu en 15 sec (l'oeil est attiré par certains éléments et se dirige de manière), et même confirmé, reconfirmé et rereconfirmé, ça tombait bien vu que c'était le lien que j'avais cliqué ;) http://img641.imageshack.us/img641/5666/patrickstewart.jpg http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/6660/wendyneuss2.jpg ::Une "légère personnalisation" ? Jeter aux orties les conventions de style, ça n'est pas personnaliser "légèrement". Tant qu'on y est, on peut aussi contrebalancer le sens d'écriture de droite à gauche, et commencer les articles par le bas... Si j'ai noté 99.9% des wikis, c'est parce que je me disais qu'il existait probablement quelques wikis sur les milliers qu'on trouve sur le web qui n'agissaient pas comme ça, et que je ne voulais pas faire de la généralisation à outrance. Je ne pensais pas que ça vous servirait d'argument... ::TOUS les encadrés-top que j'ai vus reprennent le titre de l'article, tel quel ou parfois légèrement modifié. Ce à quoi nous nous sommes tenus jusqu'ici. C'est bien joli de parler de lisibilité, mais moi, si je vois un encadré-top "Personnel de production"... ben je m'attends à avoir une liste. Les encadrés-top, pas plus que les infobox, ne sont faits pour servir à la catégorisation. ::De plus, je vous rappelle que sur toutes les anciennes infobox que vous utilisez c'est bien le titre qui vient en encadré-top, pas autre chose. Donc s'il ne faut pas multiplier les infoboxes, soit on en garde une seule genre "Article Memory Alpha" dans l'encadré-top, et on met tout dedans, soit on se passe d'infobox. ::Et au petit jeu des encadrés... On voit le nom de Stewart 5 fois, celui de Neuss seulement 4, preuve qu'on est loin d'être les pires... Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 29, 2010 à 01:54 (UTC) ça fait un moment qu'on voulait réduire l'apparition nombreuse des titres et on a jamais eu le courage... faire que de la structure, ça me gonfle parfois !!! mais bon ! maintenant, il faut continuer d'en discuter, il doit bien y avoir un terme alternatif à "personnel" ? "personnel"lement, je n'en fais pas un jeu, mais un divertissement que j'essaie de rendre facile et attrayant pour le fandome franco... une seule et même info-box pour le "personnel" reste selon moi judicieux, il y a déjà très peu d'archivistes, mais si en plus, il faut des milliers de structures et de codes, c'est pas attrayant !!! j'apprécie énormément le design des infoboxes mais c'est difficile de te répondre, tu nous demandes notre avis mais restes dans tes objectifs... A ce moment, il semblerait que ce soit le nom répétitif qui gêne, alors comme je le dis cherchons ensemble... C-IMZADI-4 octobre 29, 2010 à 09:55 (UTC) :Ok, je me suis laissé emporter... Et même un peu beaucoup... Sorry pour le pétage de plombs... ;) :Je n'ai rien contre le fait de regrouper les infobox acteur, actrice, producteur, etc. dans un seul et même modèle. C'est juste le coup de l'encadré-top qui me paraît... allez, on va dire "étrange" ;) Les encadrés sont pour les titres, ça, je n'en démord pas. Maintenant, que tout le personnel de prod bénéficie de la même infobox, aucun souci. On doit même pouvoir adapter automatiquement le design de l'infobox en fonction du métier principal (acteur, producteur, scénariste) : il suffit de se mettre d'accord là-dessus (voir les changements de couleur dans L'infobox épisode en fonction de la série). :Je vais essayer de voir s'il est possible de faire encore plus simple pour les archivistes : il doit être possible (évidemment, sur Wikia... pas sûr) de créer des boutons dans la barre d'éditions pour intégrer automatiquement un infobox. A voir... :Encore une fois, désolé pour le coup de gueule... Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 29, 2010 à 10:03 (UTC) *un coup de gueule en soi ne me dérange tant qu'il reste constructif... *pour les titres dans l'encadré-top ou pas... pfff !!! essaie de convaincre Philoust !!! ch'ais pas moi !!! re-pfff !!! * pour les couleurs, pas convaincu, car tu verras certains individus sont blindés de "métiers" et de façon égales... la couleur verte pour tout le monde me va très bien... ::T'inquiètes pour le "coup de gueule" ;) il vaut mieux des débats que pas de débats, chacun ayant des origines, des avis différents qui ne font qu'améliorer le design final :) ::"ça fait un moment qu'on voulait réduire l'apparition nombreuse des titres" => Sur ce point, je suis d'accord. Généralement, ça me hérisse même de voir des légendes d'images "Mr y X", suivi du nom "y X" et j'avoue que j'ai dû m'habituer au fait que le début de l'article en gras est le même que le nom de l'article juste la ligne d'au-dessus. ::"et on a jamais eu le courage... faire que de la structure, ça me gonfle parfois !!" => Pareil, j'adore pas discuter technique, design ou politique pendant des heures, mais si je commente c'est, pas pour t'embêter, mais parce que je considère que quelque chose dérange mon côté logique vulcain (Imzadi a d'ailleurs déjà découvert mon origine secrète 1 ;) ::Les infobox sont intéressantes puisqu'il s'agit d'une évolution de nos anciens sidebars, plus évolutives car modifiables à volonté et réellement plus belles ;) ::Concernant les conventions de style, je pense que tu dois avoir beaucoup plus l'habitude de Wikipedia, parce que techniquement, nos anciens sidebar ne contenait pas d'encadré-top (sauf exceptions peut-être qu'on a laissé passer sans faire gaffe), prenons l'exemple de nos sidebars Jean-Luc Picard sur MA-fr, l'image est en premier. Celui de MA-en en:Jean-Luc Picard est basé de la même manière. Par contre, je viens de trouver que leur infobox des membres de la production contient un encadré-top en:Rick Berman, et celui-ci {outre le fait qu'il soit moche par rapport au tiens ;) me choque immédiatement parce que justement sur la même ligne horizontale de 2 cm de hauteur, on retrouve visuellement déjà 3 fois le même nom. Quand on sait en plus que dans 99% des cas on a justement cliqué sur le lien ou fait la recherche donc on sait de quoi traite l'article, et que l'oeil humain a tendance à être attiré par certains éléments dans un ordre spécifique (encadré-top en couleur avec une image en dessous, titre de l'article en jaune, première ligne de l'introduction - le texte est bien la dernière chose qui va être vu), je considère dans notre problématique que la perception pour le lecteur est la lassitude dans les premiers instants de lire 4-5 fois la même info, même si ça se compte en fraction de secondes {ce qui doit expliquer pourquoi ça me choque immédiatement, étant un utilisateur de wikis ultra-régulier et impatient) ::Pour le style des infobox, il faut voir que d'autres wikis n'utilisent pas non plus d'encadrés-top. George Lucas sur Wookipedia Darth Vador sur Wookipedia, d'où ma déduction que tu es habitué au style wikipedia. ::"Les encadrés-top, pas plus que les infobox, ne sont faits pour servir à la catégorisation." => Réellement, je ne verrais pas pourquoi. Pour les épisodes, si on trouve une phrase style "The Chute" indique que {...} En cliquant dessus, on identifie immédiatement en un instant la bannière (épisode ou film), le titre de l'épisode (grand titre en jaune), l'image (resituant le contexte) et que c'est un épisode de ST VOY 3x03 (amplifié par le code couleur). En une fraction de seconde, on a toutes les informations de contexte. Pourtant cet encadré-top spécifique contient bien une catégorisation (épisodes VOY). Si je vois l'image de fonds (super boulot au passage) introduit dans l'encadré-top des infobox production (caméra) et vaisseau (shématique), tu pratiques inconsciemment cette même catégorisation. Dans le cadre de Wikipedia, il est évidemment impossible de mettre en place une catégorisation puisque ce site a un but généraliste et global. Que mettrait-on alors pour Stewart : Acteur, Chanteur, Producteur... / Américain / Homme / Personne réelle... alors que sur un wiki spécialisé, on a un cadre nettement plus restreint. ::Tu pourrais penser que je souhaiterais virer les encadrés-top avec tout mes commentaires, mais pas du tout, je trouve qu'ils rendent le design plus attractif, mais tu l'auras compris la redondance introduite par le style Wikipedia me choque immédiatement. ::Pour moi (ce n'est que mon avis), l'encadré-top visuellement logique serait pour les différents types d'articles celui-ci : ::* Episodes : série + saison x épisode (code couleur par série) ::* Acteurs, producteurs... : "Membre de la production" ou un titre générique dans le style qui regroupe tous les statuts - Stewart étant un des nombreux exemples de multiples postes - (code couleur unique - la caméra en image de fond est parfaite ;) ::* Véhicules : Vaisseau spatial, navette, sonde, automobile, avion, navire (plusieurs modèles nécessaires) ::* Galaxie : Planète, système stellaire, secteur stellaire, phénomène stellaire, galaxie, (plusieurs modèles nécessaires, code couleur unique) ::* Espèces et organisations : Espèce, organisation, agence, groupe ethnique, groupe politique ::* Personnages : Personnage, Personnage fictif (intra-univers : Sherlock Holmes, Dixon Hill), Personnage mythique (dieu, ...) (code couleur unique) ::Après tout ça, suis complètement crevé, vais dodoter moi ::1 => Après avoir fini d'écrire, je me rend compte qu'outre les perpétuels "logique", "illogique" et "techniquement" que j'intègre systématiquement dans mes commentaires sans faire exprès, j'arrive même à citer l'IDIC dans ma première phrase. Faut vraiment que je me soigne, vivement le prochain pon-farr :( ::"On voit le nom de Stewart 5 fois, celui de Neuss seulement 4, preuve qu'on est loin d'être les pires..." (29/10) / "J'ai viré la légende automatique... parce que, effectivement, ça fait beaucoup ;)" (27/10) => J'oubliais de préciser que j'avais quand même un quart de sang romulien ;) - From Cardassia with pain octobre 30, 2010 à 00:14 (UTC) * et pour les Romans, BD-Comics, ouvrages de références (manuels techniques), tu mettrais quelle appellation ? C-IMZADI-4 octobre 31, 2010 à 22:10 (UTC) :*C'est pile pour éviter ce genre de questions que je trouve que l'encadré-top doit rester le titre de l'article : je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me prendre la tête à chaque fois pour savoir si j'ai affaire à un roman, un manuel, une nouvelle, un recueil de nouvelles, etc. Une fois de plus, je m'élève vigoureusement contre les changements de cette nature. C'est purement illogique... On peut ne pas mettre d'encadré-top au besoin, mais pas y mettre n'importe quoi... Et oui, je suis campé sur mes positions, c'est une simple question de bon sens. ;) Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine novembre 1, 2010 à 00:58 (UTC) Info-box: personnel de production regroupant les gens ayant travaillé sur Star Trek, toutes professions confondues... encadré-top: "personnel de production" * Nom et prénom * Date de naissance et lieu * Date de décès et lieu * Profession Star Trek * Photo (de préférence en civil) * Légende de la photo (uniquement info vraiment intéressante) * Famille (interne à la production ST) * Voix francophones Infobox vaisseau : Modèle:Infobox vaisseau, avec un exemple ici : . Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 26, 2010 à 03:55 (UTC) # encadré-top rouge (?) J'ai pris le bleu à cause des "blueprints", les documents de conception des vaisseaux, tels qu'il apparaissent dans le fond de l'encadré-top... # (un nouveau débat) mais ne pas mettre les parenthèses aux immatriculations dans l'encadré-top (je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi des parenthèses alors qu'elles n'existent nulle part) Elles sont entre parenthèses (je pense) parce qu'ils ne font pas partie du nom du vaisseau, mais qu'il faut préciser quand plusieurs vaisseaux portent le même nom (Enterprise, Defiant, etc. # pas de légende redonnant de nouveau le nom... mais la ligne peut exister pour expliquer une info particulière comme pour Xindus Corrigé : la légende n'apparaît que si indiquée dans le modèle # inverser "chantiers" et "lancement", question d'ordre chrono... Corrigé IMZADI messages télépathiques <= juste pour voir ;) * Nom comme au-dessus (autre box) l'idée serait de ne plus mettre le nom (?) * Affiliation * Classe * Type * Registre * Chantiers * Lancement * Statut * Capitaine :Pour les capitaines, la seule date à indiquer est celle de la prise de commandement... sinon les liens sont morts... D'autant qu'on a parfois les dates de prise de commandement, mais rarement les dates de fin de commandement... :Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 29, 2010 à 10:26 (UTC) Ok, mais si on connaît la date de fin et qu'il n'y a pas de nouveau capitaine, on met ou on met pas ? :J'aurai tendance à dire : soit on connaît le nouveau capitaine, soit le vaisseau est désarmé, détruit... et on le met dans le statut... Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 29, 2010 à 10:39 (UTC) test: c'est pas top quand y a pas d'image... il crée des espaces lorsque les lignes ne sont pas renseignées, c'est pas top non plus... C-IMZADI-4 octobre 29, 2010 à 10:32 (UTC) :D'où l'intérêt de mettre une image... Non, sérieux, il faut que je trouve un autre logo pour le cas où il n'y a pas d'image. :Par contre, pour les espaces, j'ai vu, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour les supprimer... Je cherche ;) Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 29, 2010 à 10:39 (UTC) ::Les espaces sont corrigés... avec un code qui devrait normalement tout faire foirer.... sans commentaire ;) Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 29, 2010 à 11:19 (UTC) *au pire si le code risque la rupture d'anévrisme, laisse comme c'est et au pire on écrit "inconnu(e)" *pour les images quand y'en pas , y'en pas !!! là peut-être que l'espace pour la photo peut disparaître si on ne met rien sur la ligne ? C-IMZADI-4 octobre 29, 2010 à 12:24 (UTC) ::"Commandement" est + neutre (organisations) et surtout au singulier/pluriel par rapport au Capitaine. ::Je suis d'accord que seuls les dates de début et de fin sont à indiquer, personnellement je déteste voir des années de référence style 2369 parce qu'on l'a vu ou identifié cette année-là, donc je vois souvent des extrapolations stupides style il a pris le commandement de l'USS X en 2369 alors qu'il a pu commander depuis 10 ans le vaisseau. Généralement dans les personnages, on mettait dans ce genre de cas la décennie plus neutre et large. ::Une solution (techniquement impossible à mon avis) serait dans ce sens : ::- Soit "Décennie intermédiaire" est renseignée => (2360s) ::- Soit "Début" et "fin" sont renseignés => (2364-2371). Si seulement un est renseigné, l'info manquante est remplacée par "..." => (...-2371) ::Pour vous contredire, on a plus souvent la date de fin que la date de début, pensez à tous ces capitaines de Starfleet qui sont mort ou ont perdu leur vaisseau avant que l'Enterprise n'arrive. Rarement, on nous dit que tel capitaine commande le vaisseau depuis ... à part si le vaisseau est tout neuf, c'est ultra rare ::Ajout de Affiliation (Fédération, ...) et de la distinction classe (classe citée ou visualisée) / Type (classe jamais cité, le nom du type est généralement basé sur le premier des vaisseaux aperçu de cette classe dans ST) ::Image : Totalement contre une image lorsqu'il n'en existe aucune (à la limite une image neutre adaptable à tout style "Aucune image disponible", bien que je trouve que ça ferait moche). Si on met une légende "Pensez à ajouter une image !", on va se retrouver avec des tas d'images officielles mais non canons comme les Ship of the line, ou pire encore, une image issue d'un fanfilm, d'un fansite, etc... et le pire c'est qu'on mettra des plombes à trouver d'où vient cette image. - From Cardassia with pain octobre 29, 2010 à 21:33 (UTC) :::J'avais pas vu ça comme ça... C'est corrigé : pas d'image... ben pas d'image (voir la box du Titan ci-dessus). :::Pour les dates... Ben faut que je réfléchisse, mais ça doit être faisable... Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 30, 2010 à 02:23 (UTC) * t'as pas mis "commandement" à la place de "capitaine"... C-IMZADI-4 octobre 31, 2010 à 22:12 (UTC) :* Enterprise-E : Affiliation => UFP ; Commandement => Starfleet Command ; Capitaine => Jean-Luc Picard. Et le mot "Capitaine" passe au pluriel si nécessaire (voir exemple). Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine novembre 1, 2010 à 01:12 (UTC) pas compris: William Riker est Commander... Matt Decker est Commodore et commande l' ... (juste de mémoire, sûrement d'autres...Deanna Troi commande bien le "-D" dans un épisode...). comment gérer les lignes ? ex: j'ai mis William Ross pour l' sur capitaine2 car il commande de façon ponctuelle pour une mission, mais comme la ligne capitaine1 n'est pas renseignée, il n'apparaît pas... C-IMZADI-4 novembre 1, 2010 à 20:36 (UTC) :Ok, j'ai fait un petit changement : pour les dates, tu peux mettre plusieurs dates (voir ou l'exemple ci-dessus). :Pour le reste... : :* Le commandemement, c'est une organisation, militaire ou paramilitaire, qui gère plusieurs unités (Starfleet command est un bon exemple). :* Commander, c'est un grade, qui se situe juste en dessous de celui de capitaine. :* Commodore, c'est un grade, qui se situe juste en dessous DESSUS de celui de capitaine. :* Capitaine, c'est un grade... sauf qu'au sein de Starfleet il semble que l'usage soit de ne nommer au commandement d'un vaisseau que des capitaines, à de très rares exceptions près.... :* Commandant... c'est une fonction. Celui qui commande un navire, par exemple. En fait, théoriquement, n'importe qui peut être commandant, indépendamment de son grade. :La confusion vient de la consonance (en français) très proche entre commandant, commander et commodore. Rassure-toi, ça n'est pas toujours évident à comprendre ;) Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine novembre 2, 2010 à 06:49 (UTC) :PS: Ah oui, j'ai rajouté le paramètre "Equipage" quand on connait le nombre de membres d'équipage... Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine novembre 2, 2010 à 06:49 (UTC) *je ne vois pas le rapport de consonance... pour avoir été militaire au moins une décennie, c'est pour moi assez évident à comprendre ;) !!! comme tu le dis, dans la marine et a fortiori Starfleet (sorte de marine spatiale) l'emploi dans l'info-box de "Commandant" permettrait d'englober celui qui commande quelque soit son grade ! Worf est le commandant du Defiant (sauf quand Sisko le reprend) et est Lieut-com... bref! ne serait-il pas logique même s'il y a plus de capitaines qui commandent d'utiliser le terme qui correspond à la fonction ??? et encore il serait judicieux de citer que le commandant principal, car si on commence à citer celui qui commande le temps d'un épisode comme pour le Commodore Stocker en 2267 dans ... enfin voilà un nouvel avis que tu n'écouteras pas ??? ** C'est corrigé. A cause de la démonstration, pas du sarcasme, soit dit en passant ;) Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine novembre 6, 2010 à 23:36 (UTC) * pour "équipag" ZUT j'aurais dû y penser juste pour te titiller !!!%) C-IMZADI-4 novembre 2, 2010 à 21:15 (UTC) Code couleurs infobox Vu que je comprend plus rien, je crée cette section pour lister les codes couleurs. Perso, quelle que soit la couleur, ça m'est égal, mais il faudrait juste que ça reste cohérent. - From Cardassia with pain octobre 29, 2010 à 20:38 (UTC) ;Séries : Je pense que l'idée de prendre la couleur en référence au coffret DVD est excellente parce que ça évite bien des conflits ;) - From Cardassia with pain octobre 29, 2010 à 20:38 (UTC) * TOS => Jaune * TAS => Orange * TNG => Mauve * DS9 => Bleu nuit * VOY => Rouge * ENT => Gris * Films => Code couleur TOS et TNG ;Personnel de production : Le Personnel de production travaillait souvent sur plusieurs séries donc une couleur distincte s'impose. => Vert ; Littérature trekkienne : Autant ce serait une bonne idée de reprendre le code couleur par séries, autant ça se complique lorsqu'il y a des crossovers majeurs ou des séries indépendantes, couleur neutre distincte dans ce cas à mon avis, à moins de considérer une couleur spécifique pour la littérature. - From Cardassia with pain octobre 29, 2010 à 20:38 (UTC) => Bleu-vert ;Vaisseaux : Les vaisseaux sont cités dans différentes séries donc il leur faudrait une couleur propre. - From Cardassia with pain octobre 29, 2010 à 20:38 (UTC) => Bleu nuit, à cause des blueprints. > déjà utilisée pour DS9 ! > #E9D66B : utilisée par le modèle:Lepetitplus actuellement en homepage. ou alors si trop même jaune TOS => #79443B : voir sur portail: société et culture ;Personnages Les personnages sont apparus, cités dans plusieurs séries donc une couleur distincte serait appropriée. - From Cardassia with pain octobre 29, 2010 à 20:38 (UTC) => ......................................................? Pas la moindre idée... Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 30, 2010 à 02:15 (UTC) > #654321 : voir sur le portail: technologie, autres technologies. Wikia Staff... C'est quoi ce délire de nous plomber les pages avec toutes les catégories qui existent (voir The Chute) ? Et c'est qui ce "Wikia Staff" ? Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 30, 2010 à 02:27 (UTC) :Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, même en passant en mode New Look. Un screenshot peut-être. - From Cardassia with pain octobre 30, 2010 à 15:13 (UTC)